The availability of a jack within a motor vehicle allows the operator to utilize the jack when the vehicle must be elevated for removing a wheel. The location of a jack within a vehicle is typically within the trunk or an internal compartment of a vehicle. The convenience of having a jacking device present within a motor vehicle eliminates the need to contact alternate transportation upon being stranded due to a flat tire, or any other sort of emergency which requires the use of the jacking device. Thus, it would be desirable to have a designated housing or apparatus for conveniently storing the jacking device within the vehicle, so that the jacking device is always available.
The housing for the jacking device provides the ability to stow the jack in a retractable form in addition to securing the jacking device. By having a designated area for the jacking device, the jacking device would be consistently available to the operator when needed. In addition, having a designated location for a vehicle jacking device ensures that the operator of the vehicle is more likely to keep the jack within the vehicle instead of taking it out of the vehicle to provide additional space. Another problem with having a non-secured jacking device within the vehicle is the potential noise and rattling the jacking device can make during operation of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a housing which can be mounted within the motor vehicle for securing the vehicle jacking device and reducing the amount of noise that occurs during operation of the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a housing for the vehicle jacking device which prevents other objects stored in proximity to the housing from contacting the jacking device.